(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device in which a built-in microphone is provided inside a flap pivotally provided to a body.
(b) Related, Background Invention
FIG. 7 shows a portable communication device of a related, background invention, which can be used as a cordless telephone, a portable cellular phone, a personal handy-phone system, and so on. The portable communication device comprises a body xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d a flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d pivotally provided on the body xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d to open and close with respect to the body, and a built-in microphone xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d provided inside the flap xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d of the communication device has such a dual structure that an interior flap xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d and an exterior flap xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d are combined together. A recess xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d is formed in the inner surface of the interior flap xe2x80x9cd,xe2x80x9d and the microphone xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is fitted into the recess xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d through a microphone holder xe2x80x9cg.xe2x80x9d The microphone holder xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d is sandwiched between the interior flap xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d and the exterior flap xe2x80x9ce,xe2x80x9d so that the microphone xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is securely held in the flap xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d
A sound-collection hole xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d is formed at a substantially central portion of the recess xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d in the interior flap xe2x80x9cd.xe2x80x9d
In a case where the portable communication device having the foregoing configuration is to be carried, the flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is closed so that the device becomes compact. Therefore, its portability is enhanced, and the flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d covers an operation section xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d of the body xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d to avoid inadvertent actuation of the operation section xe2x80x9ci.xe2x80x9d
Further, when the portable communication device is in use, the flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is opened to a position shown in FIG. 7 which permits actuation of the operation section xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d and exposes the sound-collection hole xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d provided in the interior flap xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d Thus, communication is possible under this state such that sound is transmitted to the microphone xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d via the sound-collection hole xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d.
However, with the portable communication device having the sound-collection hole xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d formed only in the interior flap xe2x80x9cd,xe2x80x9d sound cannot be collected through the sound-collection hole xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d while the flap xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is closed, thus disabling communication.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such a drawback of the above-mentioned portable communication device, and an object of the present invention is to provide a portable communication device which enables communication while a flap is closed.
To accomplish the foregoing object, the present invention provides a portable communication device comprising a body; a flap pivotally provided to a body to be opened and closed relative to the body; a built-in microphone provided inside the flap; and sound-collection holes, respectively provided in interior and exterior flaps, for collecting sound into the microphone. Since sound can be collected into the microphone regardless of whether the flap is closed or opened, communication becomes feasible in either state.
In case where a decorative panel is attached to the outer surface of the exterior flap in order to enhance a aesthetic effect, a sound-collection hole is formed in the panel so as to collect sound into the microphone.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 9-196393 (filed on Jul. 8, 1997) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.